1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for configuring a preamble for a communication system, a preambler, and an apparatus for generating a data packet using the same, and more particularly, to a method for configuring a preamble structure for effectively configuring a preamble, a preambler for configuring a preamble according to the structure, and an apparatus for generating a packet using the preambler.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a frame structure of a transmission packet according to the related art.
With reference to FIG. 1, the related art transmission packet includes a preamble 10, a header 20, and a payload 30.
The preamble 10 is used for timing synchronization, frequency synchronization, and channel estimation between two or more communication systems.
The header 20 is used to transmit pieces of information regarding a transmission frame such as a data type, a transfer rate, a data length, an ID, an ARQ, a frame number, a CRC bit, and the like.
The payload 30 is used to transmit message data which is to be actually transmitted.
In a general frame-based block transmission and reception system, a preamble signal of a time domain or a frequency domain is disposed at the forefront of the packet as shown in FIG. 1. The transmitted preamble is used for frame synchronization, symbol synchronization, frequency offset estimation, or channel estimation by a receiver.
Thus, in order to enhance reception performance, the preamble is required to have such a length sufficient to perform the function. However, because a bandwidth allocated for one packet is limited, the bandwidth that may be used for a data transmission is inevitably reduced by the length of the preamble.
Also, because header information must be transmitted at every frame, reducing preamble and header overhead is an important task to improve the bandwidth of a high speed communication system.